The Debating Game 2
by CallistoLexx
Summary: (Rating just to be safe.) Another debate, another topic, and more participants. Just another day at the Pit. (Retitled with correct title...)


**Okay, there's this topic over on the RyanStarr.us board named "Who would win…" Basically, we pit two people against each other and give our opinions on who we think would win. The reason I tell you this is because that is what inspired this story. Yes, this very insane story. I don't own _X-Men: Evolution_ or _G.I. Joe_. Red Witch owns Xi, Althea, Trinity, and the concept of the Misfits. I own Adam and Carly. And, I'm sorry for this story. Blame my frustration with FF.Net and a stupid infraction (and severe boredom.) Oh, and please don't yell at me if I get things wrong. It's been years since I've seen either _He-Man_ or _She-Ra_…and I like _She-Ra_ more, anyway.**   


**The Debating Game 2**   


"How can you say that? You are so wrong!" Carly just couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could anyone have such a wrong opinion? 

"I'm not wrong. I'm just telling you the truth," Beach Head replied with uncommon patience. 

"If you are right then there's a sale on ski parkas in Hell!" 

"Carly, just face it. Adam could whup Adora every which way from Sunday!" 

"He could not! Adora's a girl. Girls trump guys every time!" 

"That is such a lie!" 

"What are you two arguing about now?" Roadblock sighed as he and the other Misfits neared them in the Mess Hall. Each day they had a new argument, and each time it was over something immensely stupid. Yesterday's argument had been over Butter Side Up and Butter Side Down. The day before that was the Blue Light Saber versus the Green Light Saber. And last week was an argument over the annoyance factors of Clay Aiken and Justin Guarini. He was almost hesitant to find out the current one. 

"Who's better: Princess Adora a.k.a. She-Ra: Princess of Power or Prince Adam a.k.a. He-Man: Master of the Universe," Carly replied with a scowl. "He thinks that Adam is better even though it's clear that Adora has it all." 

"Adam's bigger, stronger—" 

"And has buns of steel," Adam agreed with a grin. "Every little gay boy's dream. All strong, muscley, and oozing testosterone." 

"I don't want to think of anyone oozing anything," Carly groaned, voicing the thoughts of everyone listening to the argument. 

"But he does! And he's often scantily clad, too." 

"But Carly's so right! Adora has Swift Wind!" 

"Come on!" Beach Head pleaded. "Adam has Cringer! The cat trumps the horse! I thought you'd be on the side of the cat!" 

"Don't insult me. Just because I'm part cat doesn't mean I'd choose something because of an ugly green cat." 

"Ugly? You think Cringer is ugly?" Adam asked, looking as if he had just been sucker punched. 

"Very. Swift Wind rocked!" Roadblock cut in. "That was one talent horse with a way better costume than that mangy cur." 

"Thank you," Carly told him with a grin. 

"Big cats like that eat puny little horses like Swift Wind," Xi said choosing a side. "Haven't you ever watched _Wild Kingdom_?" 

"Please. Swift Wind has that horn!" Althea scoffed. "The horn cancels out the teeth." 

"And the claws," Todd agreed. He looked innocently at the He-Man side, which now seemed to include Fred and Trinity. "What? The girls just happen to be right." 

"You're just afraid to make your girlfriend angry!" Daria accused. 

"No, he just has a brain!" Althea snapped then stuck her tongue out at her sisters. 

"Too bad he's not using it to realize that He-Man is superior in every single way," Shipwreck said. "Besides, he's a man!" 

"You are not helping us here," Beach Head groaned, wincing at the angry looks the girls were shooting their way. 

"You sexist freak!" Cover Girl shrieked, voicing the thoughts of every other girl in that mess hall. 

"Why does every man believe that having an appendage between their legs makes them superior?" Carly asked. 

"That's not true," Low Light grudgingly spoke up. "I'm on your guys' side. She-Ra is better. Besides, she's hot!" 

"Dude, that didn't help you, either," Beach Head laughed. 

"What?" he asked, countering Cover Girl's glare with an innocent look. "She's not real! She's a cartoon! It's not as if she'd ever compare to you in the real world." 

"Nice save," Wanda smirked. 

"But he does have a point," Fred said. "She's way beyond hot, but that doesn't count for anything against brute strength." 

"Yeah, leave it to you to believe that!" Carly yelled. "Long on muscle, short on brains." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"What do you think?" Quinn asked him. 

"She just burned you!" Brittany pointed out. 

"Speaking of pure aesthetics, He-Man trumps She-Ra…both in and out of alter egos. Both Adam and He-Man are beefcakes," Daria said, breaking into the argument. 

"If you want to go by pure aesthetics," Carly began, "then you have to agree with us. Adora was hot. And she had multitudes of hot friends!" 

"Oh, yeah!" Low Light agreed before wincing at the glare he once again received. 

"I mean, let's look at her friends. Frosta was hot. Angella was hot. Mermista, Castaspella, and Flutterina…all hot! Sweet Bee, Double Trouble, Peek-a-Blue, and Glimmer…not so much, but still not that hard on the eyes. Then you have the villainesses. Catra and Entrapta were both mega hot!" 

"But you can't go on just aesthetics!" Beach Head shouted. "You have to go on skills, on strength, on smarts. Sure looks are nice, but they ain't everything!" 

"Besides, what about Evil-Lyn, Queen Marlena, Sorceress and Teela?" Shipwreck continued. 

"Only Evil-Lyn was a villainess." 

"But they're still hot, none-the-less." 

"Whatever!" Carly snapped. "Point is, Girls rule, boys drool!" 

"Oh yeah? Say that to our faces!" Adam snapped. 

"Alright," she agreed, staring them all head-on. "Girls rule, boys drool!" 

This statement began the all-out knockdown, drag-out fight that quickly made a mess of the mess hall. 

"Did you ever think that we are all cracked?" Lance asked as he made sure to keep a wary eye on the feuding bunch. 

"How so?" Pietro replied. 

"We go out of our way to find things to fight about. 

"No," the white-haired teen laughed. "We do not." 

"We do too." 

"Do not." 

"Do too." 

"Do not!" 

"Do too!" 

"Fine, whatever. The point is He-Man is better than She-Ra!" 

"Blasphemer! She-Ra is better. As Roadblock said: Never underestimate the female of the species." 

"You're just whipped by all the women in the world." 

"At least women like me!" 

"And they don't like me?" 

"You said it, not me." 

"Why you little…!" With that, they, too, joined in the fray.   


**Okay…I'm sorry if the story made no sense whatsoever. I got into a zone. Oh, thanks to this story (and a little research I did a couple days ago), I have some suggestions for valid codenames for Carly. Which one is the best? Catra (a la _She-Ra_), Clawdeen (again, a la _She-Ra_), Lynx (because it's a cat and isn't as scary lookin' as a few I've seen pics of), and Sphinx (well, part cat…) What do you all think? Any preferences? Because I'm kind of leaning for the first one and the last one…**


End file.
